gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Homeworld Garnet
Garnet is the fusion of Sapphire (hand gem) and Ruby (palm gem). Appearance Garnet has an appearance similar to that of other Garnets, as she has a tall and curvy body with two slim arms, a small waist, and large hips. Her skin is a plum color with three eyes, a small nose, and full lips. Her hair is plum-brown in color and is long and bouncy with a bang covering her upper forehead. Her gemstones are on the back of her right hand and is the palm of her right hand, and they're red in color. She wears a light pink and blue rounded visor as well as a dark navy blue and dark pink shirt with blue-violet accents and a Blue Diamond insignia on her chest. She also wears dark navy blue pointed shoulder pads, matching gloves, dark pink pants, and blue-violet shoes. Personality Nothing is known about Garnet's personality yet. Abilities Garnet possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities * Future Vision: Garnet is able to see multiple future outcomes and probabilities. Gemology Gemstone Information * Garnet is the traditional birthstone for January, the zodiacal stone for Capricorn and the second anniversary stone. * Garnets range from a 7.0 to 7.5 on the Mohs scale of hardness and are found in the U.S. (Arizona), South Africa, Argentina, Australia, Brazil, Myanmar (Burma), Scotland, Switzerland and Tanzania. * Garnets are formed when high temperatures and/or pressure is a factor and geologists often use garnets as a gauge of the amount of temperature and pressure that was present during their formation. ** Although red is the most commonly occurring color, garnet is available in a veritable plethora of colors, such as yellow, orange, peach, green, purple, blue (rare), brown and pink. ** Garnet also rarely occurs in color-change varieties, which have a different color depending on whether they are viewed in incandescent or natural light. * The rarest color-change garnet appears blue in daylight, and changes to purplish-red under torch light. * Garnet is not a single mineral, but a group containing closely related, isomorphous minerals that form a series with each other. Most garnets have chemical formulas following the pattern of X3Y2(SiO4)3. ** Garnet is a gem group that occurs in over twenty varieties. Of these varieties, six main types are used as gems. These are pyrope, almandine, spessartite, grossularite, andradite and uvarovite. *** Pyrope, almandine and spessartine form a solid solution series, which means that they can all exist together in a single crystal, collectively, they are known as pyralspite garnets. This is also the case for andradite, grossular and uvarovite, which form the ugrandite group. * Garnets are associated with strength, bravery, love, determination and self-confidence, all characteristics that fit in with Garnet's personality. ** In more New Age style beliefs, garnets are known as stones that provide protection to their users from evil. ** Few Garnets have become famous, but a few famous pieces of jewelry have garnet exclusive decoration. Spessartine Butterfly and Antique Pyrope Hairpin. ** One famous garnet is the bright green tsavorite, going by 68,82 carats. * Garnets are often used for industrial purposes such as water filtration, waterjet cutting, and abrasive blasting. Gemstones Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Garnets Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Original Characters Category:Double Fusions